superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Life Insurance and Burst Your Bubble (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Life Insurance" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Erik Wiese Chris Mitchell |- |'Written by' |Chris Mitchell Erik Wiese Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"Burst Your Bubble" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Chuck Klein David B. Fain |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Nicolas R. Jennings |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber Joe Murray |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Ted Seko Mike Dougherty Kurt Snyder Ryan Khatam Brad Vandergrift Kristen Morrision Joe Murray |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Caroline Director Ray Morelli C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Life Insurance" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Fiasco |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, TV Salesman |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Tough Fish |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Burst Your Bubble" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Raceboat Driver, Green Fish |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Motorcycle Cop, Bubble Boat Driver |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Female Fish, Old Lady Fish |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry, Angry Driver |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Jill Talley' |Bikini Fish, Grandma Fish |- |'Mike Ilitch' |Pizza Cashier |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Manny Grijalva |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinator' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl |- |'Production Assistant' |Ben Haist |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Gordon Hammond |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello Kenny Pittenger |- |'Prop Designers' |Isaac Marzioli Ed Acosta |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee Calvin G. Liang |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Sunwoo Entertainment, Wang Film, Cuckoos Nest, Toon City, Bardel Entertainment" |- |'Line Producer' |Robert Watts |- |'Animation Director' |Myron Born |- |'Assistant Animation Director' |Larry Hall |- |'Unit Technical Director' |Tai Keattivanichvily |- |'Production Manager' |Cristina Tanase |- |'Lead Animators' |Edgar Bridwell Jon Izen |- |'Animators' |Brent Baker Steven Chang Denny Lu Mike Wney Michael Rodriguez Bill Schwarz |- |'Asset Managers' |Geoff Rintoul Dan Sicolo |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'”Burst Your Bubble" Titles & 3D Animation' |Pat Gavin & Eye Animation |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stocks Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Restaurant Provided by' |Little Caesars Enterprises Inc. by Hot N Ready Pizza |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On Fire' |Composed by Gregor Narholz |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Andy Paley Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Recording Facility' |Salami Studios |- |'Sheet Timer' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Final Checker' |Jan Browning |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animators' |Ilana Schwartz |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Salami Studios Hacienda Post |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Daisuke Sawa Tony Orozco Eric Freeman Bobby Crew Greg Shorer Doug Andorka Mark Howlett Keith Dickens |- |'Foley Artist' |Monette Becktold |- |'Foley Mixer' |Dan Cubert |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Roy Braverman |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Ryan McFadden Kevin Iwaki |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Brandon Hoang Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2005 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}